Confession by Fire
by Sci-fi Christian
Summary: While Daniel and Vala wait for the fires to envelope them, Vala makes a heartfelt confession to Daniel.


**While watching the Avalon episodes the other day, this one-shot began to formulate in my mind. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Please remember to review at the end!**

* * *

The fire surrounded them as they sat in the middle of the sacrificial altar. Vala began panting as fear gripped her heart. She was going to die, and she wasn't going to die alone. Daniel was sitting behind her, and that scared her even more.

Her heart pained, not from fear of death, but for what she never said to Daniel. For the past few days, she had learned to care for the man who bickered with her. He understood her, more than anyone she had ever met.

It was different with him. He talked to her, not at her, like few others did.

Closing her eyes, she felt the smoke blow in her face, and heat from the oncoming fire. Turning her head, to the left, she fought to get one last glance at the man who was steadily stealing her heart.

"Daniel." She whispered, knowing these could very well be the last words she ever spoke to him.

Daniel turned his head, his eyes narrowed, trying to keep the smoke from obscuring his vision. "What?" He asked his usual irritated demeanor replaced with slight concern.

She took a small breathe, and then coughed as the smoke entered her throat. She felt her eyes burn with tears. "I wanted you to know, if we don't make it." She began her voice cracking with emotion.

Daniel shook his head. "Vala, don't, the others will get us out of here." He replied with prudence.

Vala shook her head. "No, Daniel, I have to say this. After all, second times a charm." She replied with a smile, he couldn't see, because she was not only talking about the fire, but of the time on Prometheus before he stunned her into silence.

Daniel sighed, and shook his head again. "Vala…" He began, but her next words stopped him.

"I care for you." She stated, simply. "And no, I'm not joking." She added the tears falling freely as the fire came closer.

Daniel froze. Why did she say these words? What good could they possibly mean now, when they might never make it out of here? He shifted his body to try to look at her, but could only get a small glimpse of her sobbing face.

"I know you couldn't possibly believe me." She began in between sobs. "I mean what could I have possibly done to deserve your trust?" She continued, much to Daniel's heartache. "I have lied, kidnapped, stolen, and forced you to work with me at every turn." She ranted as the fire came closer.

Daniel sighed. "You didn't force me, Vala." He replied, watching the fire circle around another path.

Vala nodded, but not fully believing him. Tears fell down her face, at the thought of dying before she could even apologize to him for ruining his life.

"I'm sorry, Daniel." She whispered, hoping he didn't hear her.

Daniel smiled faintly, and nodded. "I'm sorry too, Vala." He whispered back.

Suddenly a bright light surrounded them, and they found themselves lifted and soaring through space back to their bodies, struggling to survive.

In an instant, Vala gasped as she sat up, and Daniel opened his eyes.

Putting her right hand over her chest, Vala turned her head, and looked at Daniel.

Their eyes met, and the gaze spoke volumes. _We made it. We're alive. What do we do now?_

**~Hours later~**

Vala lifted the red stone to the bracelets, and with the connection, freed them of the bond. Daniel lifted his eyes, as she copied the gesture with the bracelet on her wrist. He studied her with new eyes.

She was beautiful, yes, sexy even. She was a vixen, in many cases, which used her womanly wiles to get what she wanted. So, when did he start caring for her? Daniel was unsure. Was it when he saw her again after months of wondering where she was? Was it when she had slapped him on the wrist with the bracelet? Was it when she bickered with him in the caverns when the walls were closing in? Was it when she was burning, screaming out his name?

Daniel was still unsure. All he knew, at that moment, when she had said those words to him, was he care for her too, and that scared him.

Lifting her eyes to his, Vala gave a weak smile.

"Thank you." He whispered, after a moment.

Her smile brightened, as though no one had ever thanked her before. She probably had never been. His heart began to pound in his chest at the thought of his words making her more beautiful with just a smile.

Mitchell appeared in the doorway a few seconds later, and informed them, Landry wanted to see them. With a sigh, Daniel moved back, and waited until Teal'c left the room. Gently grasping Vala's upper arm, after she had jumped down, he turned her to him.

Vala gasped slightly at the connection, and looked up into his steely blue eyes. "What is it, Daniel?" She asked her eyes conveying concern.

Daniel took a deep breathe, and opened his mouth to say the words, but Vala beat him to it.

"Daniel, if you're going to ask about what I said, when we were nearly burned," She began, casting her eyes downward for a second. "I just said those words, because I thought I was going to die." She stated, simply with a fake plastered smile.

Daniel saw through her words, and knew she was lying, but he couldn't get enough courage to say them.

Vala sighed, and stepped away from him, heading for the door. "I believe Landry wants to see us." She replied, leaving the room.

Daniel sighed, and pushed his hands in his pockets. "I care for you too, Vala." He whispered, closing his eyes for a moment.

What he didn't know was Vala had leaned against the wall next to the door, and had nearly run back into the room to find out how much he cared for her.

Weeks later, they would both regret their decision to hide behind their cowardice. For when, the beachhead was destroyed, Daniel felt a part of him die with it, when he realized she never returned back on board.

As he lay in the infirmary bed, his heart broke as Teal'c's words destroyed what was left of his heart.

"Vala mal Doran would be mourned." He said, in his deep baritone voice.

Daniel threw his head back, and refused to speak of her any further, until Sam said the words, which pieced his heart back together.

"So you are saying she could be alive, somewhere in the Ori home galaxy." He replied, with a smile, after her explanation.

She was alive. He knew it. He had to find her. He just had too.

* * *

**What did you think?**

**I hope you enjoyed it! For those reading the Lost Love story, I hope to have the next chapter up in a few days.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading this one-shot!**

**Until Next Time...**


End file.
